Kingdom Hearts: The next chapter
by wolfblade336
Summary: hiya and ALL RIGHT! my first fanfic, well let me give you all a run down on this stroy this is about a man and his friends being sperated by the darkness and it is up to a husky 19 year-old to save his friends and the worlds NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the stroy you are reading
1. Chapter 1

**(Prologue: how it all began) **

**Wolfblade336: Well here we are, on Fanfiction to type up our first chapter and first story, aren't you excited Tim!… Tim?**

**Tim(1/4 of my OCs): Woo **** so happy … *sigh***

**Wolfblade336: Is something wrong? Why are you upset?**

**Tim: What? Oh no, it's just that well we didn't really get to start until today and nobody really knows my background much.**

**W.B.336 (for short): and…**

**Tim: And well besides you who else am I going to hang out with to tell them who I am or my friends or anything?**

**W.B.336: All in due time, now on with the story**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the story you are reading and the OCs**

**Prologue: how it all began**

**?**

**Once upon a time on an island, there were three kids who love to play on the island but would love to see more worlds instead of their same little world so they decided to build a raft and set sail to those new worlds. **

**However, not aware of what was happening to the worlds outside of their own trouble was brewing in a place called Disney Castle. His majesty the King had mysteriously disappeared to look into a problem with the some of the world's disappearances. **

**The King's royal magician receives a letter from the King's loyal pet dog. The magicians warn the royal captain of the king's knights about their majesty's disappearance and read the letter, it says to find the "key" and a man named "Leon" in "Traverse Town" went off to that world.**

**Unaware of the island's being attack by the heartless, the 14 year old boy named Sora struggled to find his friends Riku a 15 year old and a 14 year old girl named Kairi from these creatures with the help of a very special "key" and his new found friends to find them.**

**Throughout their journey, they learn a lot about the darkness and heartless as well as the mysterious Organization 13 and more, however unaware of a new threat coming to the worlds for a new hero must surface to the light.**

**?**

**W.B.336: Well what do you think? Isn't great or what?**

**Tim: Well…**

**W.B.336: What now?**

**Tim: Well it should a little longer don't you think?**

**W.B.336: I guess you're right. Eh next time I'll get started on the next chapter, okay?**

**Tim: Okay**

**W.B.336: See ya, Next time: the Town of Peace **


	2. Chapter 2

**Town of Peace**

**?**

**W.B.336: Hello everybody, we're back to type up another chapter in the this brilliant story of mine, hehe.**

**Tim: Oh joy; it's been what like 3 weeks since last update?**

**W.B.336: Shut up… oh who am I kidding, Tim is right. Already I got writer's block on my first chapter, Stupid! *smacks his head with his hand***

**Tim: Calm down *sigh* you'll have to excuse him he's a little stress with meetings and family members.**

**W.B.336:*pant* *pant* Okay I'm good, I'm good *takes deep breathe in and lets it out* anyway, let's move on shall we?**

**Tim: Good for you**

**DISCLAMIER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to the loving people of Square Einx and Disney (I wish though.)**

**Town of Peace**

**?**

**It was quiet in a little town, there lived a young adult in an apartment bedroom sleeping in his bed groaning as the light hit his face and cover himself up with his blanket.**

"**Tim!" came a voice of his father Ryan.**

**Groaning more he tried to ignore the voice from his father.**

"**TIIIIMM! Get up! Your gonna be late for work! " Ryan yelled even louder than before and open Tim's bedroom door with a cup of water in his hand, and splashed Tim's face with the water.**

"**Ahhhh! Cold! What the hell Dad!" Tim asked his father.**

"**It's your fault you didn't wake up…Again." Ryan said.**

"**Not my fault I wanted to catch on some more sleep, I work for like 2 all-nighters each week and this is one of them." Tim said informing his dad about his work schedule. "Besides it is my month off." Tim reply with a know-it-already smirk.**

"**How did you get a month off?" his father asked.**

"**Convinced the boss to get me one, wait what time is it?" Tim told his dad and asked the question.**

"**10:00a.m." Ryan said.**

"**Oh man, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Tim shouted running to the bathroom trying to get clean up.**

"**What's the big deal?" his father asked confusingly.**

"**Do you know what day it is?" Tim asked his dad.**

"**Thursday." "Not just any Thursday, today is the keyblade competition where all the keyblade bearers fight here in a tournament to see where they stand, happens every 3 years, Duh!" Tim said while getting dressed in his wolf shirt, black jean pants, black tennis shoes and two accessories; a ring on his right pinkie and a wolf pendant around his neck. He looked in the mirror and saw an overweight man with jet black hair that was combed straightly.**

"**Oh yeah, I remember now. Wait don't they choose a citizen from our town to be the next keyblade bearer?" Ryan stating a fact about the tournament.**

"**Yea and I know it's going to be me." Tim said with confidence.**

"**I don't know Tim everyone will be there and there's a 1/850 chance out of the people they'll choose you." Ryan said trying not to disappoint Tim.**

"**I know, but I just get this feeling ya'know." Tim said with a little despair in his voice.**

"**Well whatever happens happen" Ryan said trying to up lift Tim's spirit.**

"**Yea your right, oh gods were going to be late, hurry up dad!" Tim yelled out the door. "Wait up!" his Dad came running out trying to catch up to his son.**

**?**

**W.B.336: Well hope you like it, now introducing Ryan!**

**Ryan: S'up**

**Tim: Wow I have a dad, cool. Is he one of the OCs? **

**W.B.336: Yup and more to come, see ya'll later**

**Next time: the Tournament Begins!**


End file.
